


Gay! Me, Gay!

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But she's not sad in this fic, Cuties, F/F, Fangirls, Fluff, I love them so much, I'm working on this sad thing and this is the break I needed, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Nicole fangirling over odaat, Sometime during s3, Syd x Elena, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, but to be fair if they fangirl over WE in odaat then odaat deserves to be fangirled over in WE, odaat - Freeform, puppy girlfriends, the fluffiest, we're gonna pretend they didn't make the WE comments in odaat s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nicole has a day off. Waverly doesn't. She has to find something to kill time.alternatively,Waverly comes home to find Nicole binge watching One Day at a Time, and it's just too cute.





	Gay! Me, Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan using the IFDrabble tag + WE to express her love for One Day at a Time. Currently on round 2 of ODAA season 3. In Earp withdrawal. Writing angst— Needed a break. Unedited and written in like an hour. Enjoy this fluff of Nicole being a fangirl, and a bit reminiscent on her lack of representation growing up.

Waverly is a little worried. Nicole hasn't answered her texts, and her phone went to voicemail when she tried to call her. Nicole had the day off. She's been picking up a lot of excess work; she doesn't want to start throwing around weeks of night shifts and doubles when she'd only been appointed sheriff a few weeks. She'd worked all her hours for the week and Waverly thought she could use a day off, so she convinced Nicole to stay home. Then, lo and behold, she gets called into work herself. 

She rifles through her bag for the key Nicole gave her and makes her way into the apartment. "Baby? You here?"

She hears some rustling and the pausing of a TV before Nicole calls out a, "I'm in here!" Waverly pulls off her jacket and scarf, laying it down beside her purse. There are various snack wrappers scattered on the coffee table, and a head of red hair is visible over the back of the couch. Nicole sits leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, eyes affixed intensely to the television screen. A show vaguely familiar to Waverly plays and Nicole laughs at a funny bit. Nicole's eyes are wide and her mouth is open just a little as she leans forward with her hands fisted under her jaw. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and she's wearing boxers and an academy hoodie that says ' _HAUGHT'_ on the back. 

"Hey, babe, whatcha up to?" Waverly laughs as she leans down, wrapping an arm around Nicole's shoulder and kisses her temple. She goes in for another on her cheek, and Nicole turns her head at the last second, tearing her eyes away from the screen and pressing her lips to Waverly's. She smiles into it, reaching for the remote and pausing the show. 

"Have you seen this show?" Nicole asks, gesturing to the TV. 

"I don't think so," Waverly admits. "Tell me about it?" Waverly grins as she plops down next to her girlfriend, in awe of the excited look on Nicole's face. 

"So it's called _One Day at a Time_ — it's a remake of that old show from the 70s. Except instead of a mostly white cast, it's about a Cuban family. It's a single mom— an army vet with PTSD— named Penelope, her two kids, Alex and Elena, and her mom, Lydia, also lives with them. Their landlord is this rich alcoholic from Canada that's been sober for a few years, and he's always hanging around their apartment. But Elena— the daughter— I called that she was gay from like the third episode, babe. I knew it."

Waverly laughs,"Good job, honey. Nice to know you have functioning gaydar."

"So anyway, it's fucking hilarious. But oh my god, her coming out was so great. When she told her, the mom was super chill and supportive even though she was kind of freaking out. After a bit, she got over it and was super great. And the grandma is super religious but it like, didn't even phase her. And then at her quinces Elena wore this badass suit—but her dad was a dick about her being gay and didn't show up for the father-daughter dance. And—"

"Baby, this is adorable, but take a breath. I can barely understand you."

"Okay, okay," Nicole accedes. "Sorry— I just, I didn't have this stuff growing up. Do you know how great it would have been to have seen this stuff on TV? To see a nerdy teenage girl that kinda reminds me of a high school version of myself, come out to accepting family and get a girlfriend who she doesn't have to hide? Life-changing. So yeah, in season 2 she starts dating this character called Syd, who identifies as non-binary. They're these cute little baby gays that had their first kiss dressed up as _Doctor Who_ characters because they were supposed to go to Comic-Con. Is that not the shit we live for?"

"Yes, baby, it is."

"Like look— watch this!" Nicole presses play and the two characters in question share a scene. 

"That is pretty cute. I feel like we could've been like that in high school."

"If you hadn't been dating Chumpy. And I hadn't been in the closet. And if we knew each other."

"Exactly." They both giggle, leaning into each other before Nicole starts talking with her hands as she speaks again.

"It's just— ugh, Waves, they talk about so many important things. Coming out, racism, sexism, homophobia, anxiety and depression, rape culture, toxic masculinity, alcoholism. And it's still funny. It's so funny. This would've done so much for me as a kid, Waves. The only same sex female couple I ever remember seeing on TV was Carol and Susan from _Friends_ , who were just cast-off characters after Ross stopped being a bitch about his failed marriage. This is so amazing, Waves, that kids and teenagers can actually see this stuff and know that it's okay."

"You're right. It is important. I'm really glad you found this, even if it did come later than you would've liked."

"Well you came later in my life than I would've liked, because I want to spend as much of my life as I can with you. But I'm still glad I found you; I love you, Waves." Waverly grins and cups her face as she pulls her in for a kiss. She ruffles Nicole's hair, giggling as she pulls away. 

"Start it over, cutie, you've got me invested now," Waverly demands, snuggling into Nicole's side. Nicole complies with a,  _"Yes ma'am."_ and wraps her arms around Waverly. Waverly finally turns her attention to the television, but when Nicole laughs again she can't pay attention to anything but the melodic noises coming from her mouth. 

The brunette watches her watch the screen for a moment, totally in love with the soft, blissful expression on Nicole's face. In love with the way Nicole's eyes crinkle and her dimples flash when she laughs along with the live studio audience. In love with the way she rambles on for a few long moments about how important representation is in modern media. In love with the way Nicole's face flushes when Waverly leans up and presses a kiss to her jaw before nestling into her chest. She is in love with Nicole Haught, and though she may not be able to say it out loud yet, she suspects it will be true for a  _long_ time. 

Waverly knows the road to defeating Bulshar will get even harder, and there's a possibility they'll lose more people. But Nicole has taught her that she needs to enjoy the little things, and continue to live her life. She really enjoys these moments with Nicole. And she really, really loves Nicole for living them with her. Life is hard, especially for an Earp, but Nicole keeps her in the moment. 

_Take it one day at a time._

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kind of random and mostly just a rant about how good One Day at a Time is, but i thought the IFDrabble idea was cute and WE returning the favor to ODAAT was the first fangirl-ish thing I thought of. Representation does matter, and these are two of the best shows that give it. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. comments + kudos are greatly appreciated, if you feel so inclined to leave either(or both). Thank you. Find me on tumblr @angelhaught -morgan


End file.
